Conventionally, sewing machines, which sew the embroidery pattern based on the embroidery data, have been known. For the sewing machines, the embroidery data may be stored in storage devise in the sewing machines or external storage devise such as ROM (Read Only Memory) cards or flexible disks. Users may select a desirable embroidery pattern from a plurality of embroidery patterns. The sewing machines load the selected embroidery data to stitch the embroidery pattern to a fabric.
The embroidery pattern includes a plurality of pattern-by-color portions. The embroidery data of the embroidery pattern includes thread color data which identify a color of the pattern-by-color portion. Each of the plurality of pattern-by-color portions is sewn by the thread color which is predetermined as the thread color data. If a color of each of the plurality of pattern-by-color portions is analogous to a color of the fabric, it would be difficult to distinguish the pattern-by-color portion from the fabric. Specifically, in the case that an embroidery pattern of a flower is sewn into a fabric with the same color as that of the pattern-by-color portion of a petal of the flower, it would be difficult to distinguish the petal from the fabric. Thus, the embroidery pattern would be strange because of the lack of the petal.
Some data generators may store coloring data which represent combinations of preferable colors. The data generators may set a color of the thread color data of the pattern-by-color portion based on the coloring data and the fabric data which represent a color of the fabric. The data generators may determine the pattern-by-color portion in the color of the embroidery pattern unambiguously based on the color of the fabric and the coloring data. Some user may prefer to sew each of the plurality of pattern-by-color portions with a preferable color or a strange color rather than with a predetermined color. However, setting a color of the embroidery pattern preferably would be troublesome because it is required to load data of the pattern-by-color portion and to confirm and designate corresponding thread color data.